Composite documents may involve documents having multiple parts that are of different formats, e.g., text, spreadsheets, images, video, html, etc. These parts may further be under the control of different individuals, groups or organizations. It is often desirable to generate such composite documents using a specific sequence, e.g., a document workflow, while providing differing access rights to differing participants throughout the sequence.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods for managing document workflow.